


Vessels of Void

by ProminenceFlare



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hornet Is Part-Void In This, Infection is An Issue, No Romance, Probably More Vessels, Vessels As a Species, Will I Add OC Vessels? Iunno Probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminenceFlare/pseuds/ProminenceFlare
Summary: They say that Hollownest was the last, greatest Kingdom. That it would stand the test of time for aeons, all thanks to The Pale King and the wonders that he wrought for them. This 'Infection' would be nothing more than a trifle, a mere problem that his ability would solve and return the Kingdom to its full glory.However, The Pale King has some secrets he has kept. Such as the fact that before he'd founded and built up Hallownest, he was...elsewhere, for a time. This is not the first Kingdom he's tried to rule...but it is the first he's made himself. No, he has history outside of what he claims.And those he inflicted that history on have an issue to resolve with him, to say the least. One little Ghost, in particular.And perhaps a sprightly, stinging Hornet of a sibling as well. Now, if they can just GET to him...
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Vessels of Void

This place was desolate. The winds howled so much, and whipped up quite the dust storm. That, and the fog were the only things the little one had seen for quite some time. This wasn’t like back where it’d come from.

It wasn’t like home. Home was quiet, unless the noise was necessary. Home was peaceful. Home was dark. This kind of pretended it was home, but it wasn’t home. This place was loud and blinding and somewhat scary all too often. But it knew it had to continue. Their family hadn’t returned yet, and it knew that it had to search for them itself now. Otherwise they might never come back. And that wasn’t what it wanted to happen. Even though others had gone to search, they hadn’t come back. They couldn’t hear them anymore. That was...eerie. Strange. So they decided they would help and perhaps bring their siblings back home if they could. Hopefully without fighting, but if they needed to fight, they would. They were good at fighting.

That was just what good siblings did. They helped other siblings. No matter what. 

Amidst the false gloom, the crags of the large, rocky pass were...hard to traverse, to say the least. The wind caused issues of balance on their body, small as it was, but if nothing else no beasts were along this path; for good reason, clearly. After some time, however, to their relief they began to notice the land beginning to even out, and streetlights- the lumaflies in this distant road yet well maintained. They were most welcome for the change, and truthfully they had begun to worry that such hardship would be their lot until they arrived at their destination. Home wasn't nearly as...bumpy as this. Sure, there were the occasional hills and whatnot to break up the horizon, but everything was just so very much more traversable back home. This place, they admitted to themselves, they would not miss.

Fortunately, it wasn’t too much longer before they could see clusters of lights in the distance; no doubt a city, or at least a village they could perhaps rest at. It would be most welcome, they decided, no matter how the area itself was. Still, they would have to move quickly and quietly. To accomplish what they’d set out to do- without the source of the issue at hand all too quickly finding out- would take them behaving much like their given name. Despite how they had gotten it through their mischievous ways, they knew they would have to live up to it now more than ever.

They would need to be a Ghost.

\---------------------

The winding pathway had proven to be a touch perilous, but through it they had been able to determine that they were indeed on the right track- the Kingdom of ‘Hallownest’ lay before them apparently, and in particular the town of Dirtmouth was what they were approaching. They passed several other bug travelers in the large cavern approaching it- many with nail in hand much as they had, in the role of either vagabond, guardsbug to a traveling merchant, or otherwise. It seemed as though the Kingdom was a popular one, and that only vexed them- it meant that their search would be harder, and more cluttered.

The gateway to Dirtmouth, a large, stone door flanked by a pair of impressive-looking guards with sharp sickle blades, had quite the line of fresh and eager entrances. Nonetheless, it appeared as though the guard were confident in their ability to repel any distasteful element, as they waved through many at a simple question and a glance. Ghost knew that wouldn’t do for them, however. They’d likely be spotted, and- “Hold.” 

Oh. They were already at the front, and obviously already had been spotted. “State your name and reason for visit," the guard on the right asked dryly.

Ah. Well. They couldn’t exactly talk. Not like most bugs. Their sibling could do it, but she was...unusual. In a good way, to them, but still unusual. But not them. They COULD, however, sign. She had learned, and then taught them. It was nice. Ah, but what name? What name…?

“What, can’t talk?” Oh. They really needed to stop doing things without thinking. That’d get bad one day. 

The other glanced at them, looking them over. “Yeah, that was Sign. Mute bug, right there.” He at least seems casual enough about it...

A frustrated sigh. “Whatever, go on through. Don’t let us catch you acting up.” They couldn’t help but inwardly snicker. They wouldn’t catch them, all right. They let Ghost pass without incident, and before they knew it, Dirtmouth was open to them; a grandiose set of long stairs allowing them an easy path down the cliff to the very foot of the town itself. A rather busy place, from what they could see- the sun is setting over the cliffs, but that doesn’t seem to dissuade the great number of bugs crossing every which way; many headed to trader houses, others seemingly going towards that mountain in the distance, still others working in the way of traders and craftsbugs as they got closer to the ground floor and the city itself.

All so very loud and distracting, if Ghost was being honest. But, they could ignore it. For siblings. Likely they would need to interact in some capacity anyway, so...why not here? If nothing else, they might be able to stock up on supplies. The journey had been long, and they were feeling more than a bit peckish.

The first opportunity they got was a young adult individual hanging out under a lamppost they passed. Ghost had barely glanced at them before the individual had seen fit to speak. “Ho there, traveler! You’re quite the interesting looking bug. New here, I take it?”

Ghost could only nod. Maybe he could get something of use out of this fellow?

“Ha! Quiet sort, are ya? Well, not to worry. We don’t stand on ceremony much, here. We got pretty much anything you need here, too; most shops are down the street, as is the stag station if you’re in need of it. If you feel more like walking, the well over there’s how most others get down to the Crossroads, and you can get pretty much anywhere from there.”

Dear, dear. How long has it been, Ghost wondered as they walked through the town. They hadn’t really ever used stags. They weren’t needed back home- everyone could get everywhere whenever they wished. But they might be needed here. They’d at least understood that currency was needed, but...well, they didn’t have any. May have to work on that. Among many things, really. But they would do it, and do it gladly.

After all, they hadn’t expected that finding all their siblings stolen from home, or their intrepid sister who went after them was going to be EASY.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, been a while since I've written a fic, but don't be afraid to nail me to the wall or critique me, provided you have suggestions to better it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
